Transitions
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Revelations.  Kigo.  Shego gives up her life and crime and surrenders to the legal system so she can start a relationship with Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this is the sequel to my story, Revelations. Please read that first

Shego had relinquished herself to the justice system after rescuing Kim from Adrena Lyn. Three days had passed since Shego's trial. She was currently in a cell in a maximum security prison. She had been given a sentence of 50 years, but was hopeful that Global Justice would offer her a deal so that she didn't have to serve that time. She had not heard anything from GJ regarding any such deal, but she was willing to be patient for Kim.

It was on this day that she was receiving a visitor. The emerald eyed female hoped it was Kim since she hadn't seen the teenaged hero since her trail. Unfortunately for her the visitor was her brother Hego. The two siblings sat across from each other with a glass window separating them and picked up telephones next to each other so they could talk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shego asked venomously.

"Sister," Hego began, "I'm here to say how proud I am that you have finally decided to renounce your evil ways……"

"Okay, stop right there," the pale green thief interrupted. "Lets get one thing straight: I have not given myself up voluntarily because I have seen the light or wish to repent for my sins. I'm only doing this so I can be with someone that I one day hope to screw."

"You've met someone? Who is the lucky guy?"

"HER name is Kim Possible. I think you met her once."

"You mean that red haired heroine that you've been fighting for years?" Hego asked and Shego nodded yes. "But…..but…. you're both girls."

"Jesus," Shego said and brought her hand to her head as a sign of frustration. "You sound like every straight woman I have ever hit on."

"Wait. You're gay?"

"Yes, I'm gay. And how can you be surprised by that? I came out of the closet before leaving Team Go."

"I thought it was just a phase you were going through and that you would eventually grow out of it," Hego said and was met with a snarl from his sister. "In my defense, this is only the 2nd time we've talked to each other in about 3 years."

Shego calmed down a bit after hearing this. She didn't really expect anything else from her brother. "Fair enough," She conceded.

"Sis, forgetting for a second that you and this Kim Possible girl are both girls and have been enemies on opposite sides of the law for years, is she even... you know... legal."

"I'm pretty sure she's not too far from her 18th birthday. Now, is there anything else you want to talk to me about before I'm escorted back to my cell?"

"Actually, there is. It would be possible for me to get you out of jail on the condition that you would work for Team Go again. Are you interested?"

"Let me put this in terms even you will understand. I would sooner live out the rest of my life in a cell than rejoin Team Go. Understand?"

"A simple no would have sufficed," Hego said before walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after the visit from her brother, Shego was told that she had another visitor. She was escorted to the appropriate place and was overjoyed to see that it was Kim, even though she maintained her composure. The two sat down and picked up their telephones to begin talking.

"Sorry I couldn't come see you before this," Kim apologized, "but Lately I've been swamped with schoolwork and missions."

"That's all right, princess. Its just good to see you again," Shego said before changing gears. "Now, what have you heard from Global Justice to make it so I don't have to stay here anymore?"

"Shego, despite whatever impressions you might have about Global Justice, they are not above the law. There are steps that need to be taken for something like this: authorizations need to be given, signatures need to be obtained, that kind of thing. And unfortunately, that takes time."

"Damn bureaucracy," Shego said in a huff.

"It gets worse," Kim said with a forlorn look on her face. "GJ wants me to ask you some questions about your past. They felt that you would be more cooperative if I was the one asking you."

"Well, they were right about that. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but don't you need some note taking materials for this?"

"No, the telephones are recording our conversation. Now, can you give me a brief story of your life from when you got your powers to when you started working for Drakken?"

"Of course. It all started with the comet that gave me and our brothers our powers. That was about 8 years ago, when I was 15," Shego said and looked at Kim before letting out a stifled giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked indignantly.

"I can just picture you doing all the necessary math in your head. 'So she was 15, 8 years ago, which would make her 23 now. That would also make her about 6 years older than me.'"

"Okay, so I was thinking that, but can you continue with your story?"

"All right. The comet did more than give us powers: It killed our parents. Hego, being the oldest, took a kind of authority over the rest of us and decided we should become super heroes. I went along with it, mostly because I couldn't think of anything better to do at the time. I was a hero for about 5 years before I quit.

"Why did you quit?"

"You have to understand, pumpkin, that I have always been snide and sarcastic. When I was a hero that attitude didn't exactly fly well with my brothers, the press, and even the people I was trying to help. Even though I was trying to help people, I took a lot of crap for my efforts. And I could never get along with my brothers even before the comet."

"So you stopped being a hero because you thought you weren't being appreciated enough?" Kim asked.

"That's only part of the reason I left," Shego said. "When I was a hero, I took a close look at the villains I fought: these people did what they wanted to and didn't give a crap about the consequences. Over time, I came to envy that freedom. So when day, I just went 'to hell with this shit' and took off."

"How did you end up working for Drakken?"

"After I left I tried to look for employment within the villain community, but most of them were turned away by either my unusual skin color or my sharp tongue. For example, Professor Dementor was not too keen on the idea of hiring me after I called him a yellow bastard."

Kim giggled at the statement. "I'll have to remember that for the next time I face him. So I take it you eventually found Drakken and he hired you."

"That's right Kimmie," Shego said. "I started working for him less than a week before I first met you, and the rest is history."

"Thanks for explaining all that to me, Shego. Now that that's out of the way, I have a personal question for you. How many of the villains I've faced are gay?"

Shego giggled before answering. "Well you already know about me and Adrena Lyn. I've heard rumors that Professor Dementor swung both ways, but I think Drakken started must of those rumors. And I don't know anything for certain, but I'm pretty sure that Senior Senior Junior is gay."

"Are you sure about that? I specifically remember a mission where he hit on me."

"He might be confused about his sexual identity. I remember when I was about your age and I only showed interest in guys because I felt I was supposed to."

"Shego, I know you're only a little older than me, but in the future could you please not begin any sentences with the phrase 'when I was your age?'"

"Sorry about that pumpkin," Shego said and was informed by one of the guards that her time was nearly up. "I"m afraid we're done for today. It was great talking to you princess."

"It will even better when you're out," Kim said and left the emerald eyed female.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days after Kim had visited Shego, she recieved another visitor. She was escorted to the visitor, who was a brunette woman with an eye patch. The two sat down and picked up their telephones.

"Hello Shego," The cycloptic woman said. "I'm Dr. Directior, head of Global Justice. How would you like to work for my organization?"

"What would be in it for me?" the pale green theif asked. "But before we go any further, can you tell me the story of how you lost your eye?"

"Oh, this?" Dr. Director said and pointed to her covered eye. "There's no story: its just a birth defect."

"Well that's not a very good story."

"Back on subject, if you were to work for GJ, we could help you get our of prison."

"What kind of work would I be doing for GJ?"

"That would depend on what you would prefer. It could be the occasional freelance job to shave time off your sentence, or full employment in the place of imprisonment."

"I'll take employment. Now, would I get a salary and would I have to do a lot of paperwork?"

"You would get a salary, but it would be much less than what you got as a private mercenary. As for paperwork, there would be some, but it wouldn't be the majority of your job. I haven't gone through all the trouble to make a deal with you just so you could shuffle papers. That would be a waste of my time and your talents."

"Sounds good. When can I start and get the hell out of jail without anyone planning to throw me back in?"

"Unfortunatly, we hit a snag there. My superiors want a sign that you can be trusted. So before you can get begin any work for GJ, you have to undertake a test of sorts."

"What kind of test?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ms. Possible's partner is about to take a hiatus of sorts for the next two months," Dr. Director began. "Your test is to fill in for him and work with Ms. Possible to show you can be trusted."

"You do know about the connection between me and Kimmie, right?" the emerald eyed female asked, and the brunette cyclops nodded yes. "Then won't working with her be a conflict of interest?"

"I do know that you and Kim want to be together. I feel that having you around her would remind you as to why you want to leave behind your life of crime. Also, if you try something funny, Kim will be there to stop you."

"Fair enough. When does this test begin?"

"In a few days. Meanwhile, the guards will give you some papers detailing the conditions of your temporary freedom. Now if you exscuse me, I have an international law enforcement agency to run," Dr. Director said and left the emerald eyed female.

The brunette cyclops knew that Shego would accept the deal she offered. Shego only worked for Dr. Drakken because she was being paid, not because she agreed with the blue skined mad sceintist's ideals. Dr. Director knew all she had to do to make the pale green thief want to work for Global Justice was make employment with GJ in her best interest, and the plan could not have gone better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 4:30 on a Thursday afternoon and Kim Possible was waiting for Shego to arrive at her home. Kim had been told avout the test the pale green theif would undertake and was looking forward to getting closer to Shego and properly starting their relationship. As part of the test, Shego would be staying with the possibles so Kim could watch her.

Kim heard a noise outside her home and looked out to find person on a motorcycle that had a very familiar green and black pattern. Kim couldn't tell who the person on the bike was because he/she had a helmet on, but the teenaged hero had a very good idea who it was. The rider got off and walked to the door. When he/she got inside, he/she took the helmet off and it turned out to be exactly who Kim was hoping it would be.

"Shego," Kim said, rushing towards the emerald eyed female and embraced her. Shego dropped her helmet and kissed the red head. She closed the door with her foot as the two of them began making out. Ten minuets later, they broke apart.

"Good to see you too, princess," Shego said and put the leather jacket she had been wearing on a nearby coat hanger. Kim noticed that instead of her regular jumpsuit, Shego was wearing a green top and black pants. "Are your parents home? I need to talk to them about some things."

"They should be home in about an hour. What do you need to talk to my parents about?"

"My living arrangements, for starters. GJ also has some of my personal effects in storage, and I need something bigger than my bike to move them."

"We can take care of that when my parents get home. Until then, we can have some quality time together," Kim said and over the course of the next hour, the two woman talked to each other and had a good time. Shego found out that Kim's parents knew about the two of them trying to be a couple, and were okay with it.

Kim's parents eventually came home, and the four of them sat down at the kitchen table. "There's something I need to ask about my living arrangements while I'm here," Shego said. "I was hoping that I could share the same room as Kimmie."

"I'm not too keen about that," Kim's father, James, said. "I mean you two are a couple, and I know what couples do."

"I can asure you that if I ravish Kimmie, you will know about it," the pale green theif said with a devilish grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim's mother, Anne, asked.

"It means that you and everyone else on this block will be able to hear her cries of ectasy echoing out."

"You seem confident in your abilities," Kim said flatly.

"I have been with many woman, pumpkin, and they have all screamed for me," Shego said mischevously, and realized she had just said that in front of the doctors Possible. "Could you two please forget I just said that?"

"Gladly," James said, "but I just can't let you two share the same room."

"Worth a shot. Now there's something I need you to look at," the emerald eyed female said and placed a document on the table.

"What's this?" Anne asked as she began looking over it.

"In short, it says that if I revert to my criminal activities then all law enforcement agencies world wide, from Global Justice down to the smallest local police station will have the authority to shoot me down like a rapid dog."

"What?" Kim asked, astonishment evident in her voice. "How can they do that?"

"Their reasoning is that if this attempt to convert me fails then it proves that I am a very dangerous woman, beyond any hope for rehabilitation and near impossible to keep behind bars if she doesn't want to stay there."

"Could it be a bluff?"

"I don't think so, hon," Anne said after looking over the document. "This is a very official looking peice of paperwork, and it has signatures of law enforcement officials from all over the world, including the Attorney General of the U.S.. I don't think Global Justice would go through all this trouble for a bluff."

"Anyway," Shego said, "I showed you that to prove that I am not going to go back to villiany and taking Kim with me."

"Well, thanks for sharing that with us," James said. "Now, is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Yeah, there is. I need to bring in some of my stuff, and to do that I need something bigger than my bike."

"We can take care of that right now," Anne offered. "How much stuff are you going to bring?"

"Just a couple boxes worth of clothes, DVDs and other various items," Shego said and a rocket came into the kitchen and flew around before crashing into a wall. "What the hell was that?"

"Is it okay?" Jim and Tim Possible said in unison as they rushed in to check on their creation.

"You never told me that you had pet monkeys, princess," Shego said.

"Shego, allow me to introduce you to my twin brothers, Jim and Tim," Kim said.

_Two boys who have yet to hit puberty playing with potentialy explosive materials _Shego thought. _And I thought staying with Kimmie would be boring._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Kim and Shego were in Shego's room unpacking all the items Shego had got from storage. Unsurprisingly, nearly all of the clothes Shego had were green and black. Kim looked through the emerald eyed female's DVDs and found mostly action and pornagraphic films. However, one film in the collection did surprise her.

"Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?" Kim said out loud, astonishment evident in her voice as she looked at the movie's case.

"Its one of those movies that you can enjoy as a kid but still apreciate as an adult," the pale green thief said as she grabed the movie out of Kim's hand and put it with the rest of her DVDs. "We could watch it together so time if you want."

"I would like that. But not as much as I'd like something else right now," Kim said seductivly as she embraced Shego in a kiss. A few seconds later, Shego broke the kiss.

"Kimmie, It would just be too weird for me to have sex in your parents house."

"Who said anything about sex? I just want to make out for the next half hour or so."

"Oh. Okay," the pale green theif said and the two proceded to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kim came entered the kitchen to find her mom and a female stranger there. The stranger had long blond hair and a healthy skin complexion. She was sitting at the table, reading a Victoria's Secret catalogue in between sips of coffee. "Good morning, princess," the stranger said in Shego's voice, which meant that she was the pale green thief.

"What's with the disguise, Shego?" Kim asked as she sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

"I have some errands to run today and I don't want to draw too much attention to myself."

"What kind of errands?"

"Well, First I need to find a liquor store to get some scotch and vodka, then I need to pick up a copy of Hustler and The Wall Street Journal. Then I need to go to a grocery store to pick up some nonalcoholic treats, ingredients for mix drinks and some bananas for your monkeys."

Kim blinked in surprise at the emerald eyed female's agenda. "You seem to have quite the plan for today. Why would you need a copy of The Wall Street Journal?"

"Because for the last couple years, I've been using the stock market as a way to launder my funds," Shego explained. "It's been working really good. The authorities can't take away my money, and my investments pay off for the most part. Between Drakken's regular paychecks and the freelance thieving jobs I did on the side, I've managed to accumulate quite the nest egg."

"How much money do you have?"

"Last count was around 700,000$," Shego said and was met with gasps of shock from both Kim and her mother. "Surprised?"

"700,000$," Anne said with shock. "With that kind of money you could retire and not work a day in your life. Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because I'm still young and have no desire to settle down yet. Also, in order to make that amount of money last the rest of my life, I would have to settle for a standard of living below what I would like. By the way, Dr. Possible, could you give me directions to where I can attend to all my errands?"

"Of course, dear. But I hope you will be careful with the alcohol you buy. "

"I will, and thanks. Oh, and I also need to find a good gym."

"Wade has a private facility set up for me," Kim said. "I'll show you where it is later."

"Awesome," Shego said and took a look at the clock. "You better get moving of you'll be late for school."

"All right. Bye," Kim said and gave Shego a peck on the cheek before leaving.

It was now the Sunday morning following Shego's arrival into the Possible household. The pale green thief was currently laying on a couch, enjoying her traditional Sunday morning of watching television while drinking a couple Bloody Marys. It was at this point that Kim came downstairs.

"Shego," Kim asked with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, princess," the emerald eyed female said with slightly slurred speech. "Drunk off my ass, but fine."

"Shego, its 10:30 a.m. on a Sunday."

"And I've had about 10 Bloody Marys in the last hour and a half. What's your point?"

Kim sighed in frustration before continuing. "I can't believe you'd do this."

"Why?" Shego asked innocently (or as innocently as she could while drunk). "It sounds like something I'd do."

"Fair enough," Kim conceded. "I'm going out. Are you going to be all right?"

"Relax. I'll be good and sober in a few hours."

"All right. You will do that thing we talked about earlier though, right?"

"Yes. Now go and have a good time," Shego said and the red headed adventured left.

At around 3:00, Shego was sober and left the house. She was planing to go talk to Ron Stoppable because she promised Kim that she would try to get along with the blond goof ball.

The pale green thief had been told that Ron had taken a break from helping Kim save the world to take a martial arts crash course. Shego arrived at his house and found him in the backyard, dressed in a gi, lying down exhausted.

"Jesus, Stoppable," the emerald eyed female said to Ron. "You look like a parisian whore after I've been with her."

"Shego," Ron said as he stood up and shook her hand. "Good to see you. It will be interesting to talk to you without having to worry about ending up deep fried."

"Fair enough," Shego and spotted an asian girl with short black hair held back by a red hand band dressed in a gi. "Who's she?"

"That's Yori. She's helping me brush up on my martial art skills."

"Why are you undertaking this martial art training anyway?"

"Here's the deal: after graduation, I'm planning to spend the summer at ninja school. but before that, I need a lot of review. That's why Yori is here. But she has me under a strict training program, so I can't go on missions.

"I should you thank you for that. Since you can't help Kimmie, the cops decided that me helping her would be a good test to see if I really want to switch sides. Anyway, Why are you going to ninja summer school?"

"Because even though I will stop doing the world saving thing with KP for the most part, I still intend to help her out from time to time. Also, Monkey Fist has an ax to grind against me and I'll need all the skills I can get against him.

"You think princess is going to continue the whole world saving thing after graduation?"

"She hasn't said anything about stopping. As for me, I'm going to abandon that and persue cooking school."

_Pumpkin is going to keep up the hero thing after high school _Shego thought._ I'm going to have to talk to her about that._

"Can I ask you a question, Shego?" Ron asked.

"You just did, but you can ask me an other one," the pale green thief responded.

"About you being gay: Is it because you spent too much time around Drakken?"

Shego burst into laughter after hearing this. A few minuets later she managed to regain her composure. "That's really good. Seriously though, I was gay before I met him."

The two of them talked for about twenty more minuets. Shego found out that Ron had suspected for years that her nicknames for Kim were her way of flirting with the red headed adventurer. Eventually Ron had to stop to continue his training. So Shego left, having accomplished her goal of getting along with the blond goof ball.


	4. Chapter 4

About two weeks had passed since Shego's test had began. She and Kim were on an airplane, enroute to a mission. Their mission was to stop Duff Kiligan's latest rampage. The billigerent scotsmen was on top of a mountain, shooting explosive golf balls at a small town in Kansas. Kim and Shego put on their parachutes and jumped out of the plane. They came to a landing in front of Kiligan.

"Hello there Laies," Kiligan greeted and quickly changed gears. "You're going to pay for betraying us for that red haired slut, Shego."

"I'm sorry, Duff, but I think you have me mistaken for someone who gives a crap," Shego said and ignited her glowing green hands. "Now lets skip to the part where you get your ass kicked."

Kiligan unleashed a volley of explosiding golf balls at the two women, but Shego intercepted them with a few plasm blasts. Kim charged Kiligan and evaded the scotsmen's attempts to strike her with an energized golf club, but was hit with a blow and thrown off the mountainside. The teenaged hero deployed her grappling gun and saved herself.

Shego then ran towards the distracted Scotsmen and punched him in the face. He then reached into his pocket and tossed one of his exposive golfballs at the hook keeping Kim from plumeting to her death. When the sphere hit, the hook flew off and Kim started falling.

Shego jumped off the edge of the cliff and used her plasma to propel herself faster than the falling red head. The pale green theif grabed Kim's hand and put her clawed gloves of her other hand into cliffside, grinding the two of them to a halt.

"You all right, princess?" Shego asked.

"I am now," Kim said and gave Shego a peck on the lips. "But what about Kiligan?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," the emerald eyed female said, then let go of the rockside holding them and they dropped the remaining 15 feet or so to the ground. Soon after, Kiligan came down the mountain on a golf cart and Shego hurled a plasma blast his way, causing the vehicle to overturn.

"Nice," Kim said in admiration. "Let's bag Kiligan and go home."

A month had passed since that battle with Kiligan, and Kim's senior prom was approaching. Kim and Shego were going to go together. They were at Club Banana to pick out Kim's dress and waiting for Kim's friend Monique to show up and help them. The two of them had made a deal: Shego would select Kim's dress and pay for it.

"When is this freind of yours coming, pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"She should be here any minute now. Oh, there she is," Kim said and noticed her freind with her other friend Tara outside the store. The two of them were hoding hands and then breifly kissed before walking towards Kim and Shego.

"Care to introduce me to your freinds, Kimmie?" Shego asked with a mischevious smile after witnessing their display of inter-rascial homoerotiscm.

"Of course. This is Monique Robinson," Kim said pointing out the african american girl, "and Tara Strong," pointing out the blond. "I wasn't aware the two of you were dating."

"We're not just dating, we're going to prom together," Tara said.

"Well this is all nice and hot, but there is a reason we came here," Shego said and dragged Monique away to pick out Kim's dress.

Shego and Monique went around the store looking for a good dress while Kim and Tara talked. About 20 minuets later Shego had selected a dress for Kim.

"Kim's a good kisser, isn't she?" Monique said.

"She is, but how the hell do you know that?" the pale green theif asked.

"She and I experimented a bit before you two hooked up," Monique said and got a scowl from Shego. "Get your head out of the gutter. All we did was make out on occasion."

"Okay. Can you tell me how you and the blond got together?"

"Well, I was still interested in experimenting after Kim decided she'd had enough. So I approached Tara and she was interested in experimenting as well. Thing's have been going great so far."

"That's nice. Now if you don't mind, I really want to get Kim into this dress now," Shego said as she walked to Kim and dragged the red head and herself into a dressing room.

"Shego, you are not staying in the dressing room while I change," Kim said.

"Fine," Shego said in a huff as she left. _it was worth a shot_ she thought. After a while, Kim came out in her new dress. She was wearing a red, glittering, shoulderless dress with elbow length purple gloves.

Kim looked over self. "I still can't beleive you dressed me up like Jessica Rabbit."

"You like it, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Kim said as she walked up to the emerald eyed female and kissed her. "You picked well."

Author's notes: A few things about this chapter. The scene with Shego saving Kim was inspired by a picture done by the deviant artiist yogurthfrost. As for giving Tara the last name of Strong, I named her after the VA of the same name.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim and Shego went to prom together, along with Ron and Yori. They danced for hours and had a great time. After the prom, Kim and Shego returned to Kim's house.

"Wait a a second, princess," Shego said as Kim was about to enter her home. "There's something I want to show you."

The emerald eyed female put her hands together and ignited them in her signature green flame and began discharging the energy in the form of green hearts that floated upwards. This trick went on for a few minuets before the the two went inside.

That night, Shego made love to the red head under her parents' house. It had been Kim's first time and she enjoyed herself immensly. It was the morning after and the two were resting in each other arms.

"That was simply amazing, Shego," Kim said and heard the door to her room open.

"How are you two lovebirds this morning?" Kim's dad asked as he entered the room.

"Dad," Kim said as she tried to cover herself with her sheets. "Um, I can explain this."

"No need. You're a big girl now, and can make your own decisions. And I can tell from the noises you made last time that Shego will take care of you."

Shego giggled at the rocket scientist's remark as Kim's face turned the color of her hair. "Can you get me a scotch on the rocks?" the pale green theif asked.

"First off, its breakfast time. Also, we use the word please in this house."

"Fine. In that case, can you get me a scotch on the rocks and a piece of toast, PLEASE?"

"They'll be waiting for you when you decide to come downstairs," James Possible said as he left the two lovers.

"Isn't it a bit early for scotch?" Kim asked.

"It may be too early for scotch, but its never too early to think about," Shego replied. "We need to talk about your future, pumpkin."

"About what, specificaly?"

"Well if you plan to continue your hero work, you're either going to have to start charging for your services or get employed by an organization like Global Justice."

"I know. I'm planning to work for Global Justice after colledge. I've already found a great colledge in California."

"I'm worried about you living on your own. Based on what I've heard from Stoppable, your cooking skills leave a lot to be desired."

Kim scowled at that remark. "I don't want to talk about my future anymore. I'm more worried about your future. You're test is ending in a week and then you'll go back to prison while the powers at be decide your fate."

"I know, but I'm confident I'll get hired by GJ and not have to spend the rest of my sentence in prison. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is that I won't be able to attend your graduation."

"It can't be helped," Kim said and the two remained in silence for a few more minuets.

"Kimmie," Shego spoke up, "What would you say to the two of us sharing an apartment while you're in colldege?"

"Sounds good. I can just imagine the two of us waking up in each other's arms every morning."

_I can imagine us doing a lot more than that, princess _Shego thought.

It was now August and Shego had been approved to work for GJ in place of imprisonment. She and Kim had moved to California and were setting up their apartment. Their relationship had flourished both physically and emotionaly. Shego's transition was complete.


End file.
